


Wystarczy duży kapeć

by Satanachia



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kapciem dobijemy go kapciem!, M/M, co ja robię ze swoim życiem
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny nigdy nie uważał się za głupiego. Owszem, mieszkał z największym mózgowcem w Stanach, a może nawet i na całym świecie, jednak nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się czuć w jego obecności głupim; niedoinformowanym, nieco zacofanym w technicznych nowinkach, tak, ale nigdy głupim. Dlatego teraz nie do końca pojmował, dlaczego pod spojrzeniem tej chudej francy od chemii czuł się takim skończonym debilem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wystarczy duży kapeć

Johnny nigdy nie uważał się za głupiego. Owszem, mieszkał z największym mózgowcem w Stanach, a może nawet i na całym świecie, jednak nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się czuć w jego obecności głupim; niedoinformowanym, nieco zacofanym w technicznych nowinkach, tak, ale nigdy głupim. Dlatego teraz nie do końca pojmował, dlaczego pod spojrzeniem tej chudej francy od chemii czuł się takim skończonym debilem.

*

— Ona mnie nienawidzi — jęknął Johnny i potarł kciukiem czerwone F, które niczym rozmemłany robak rozlało się na cały górny róg kartki. — Ona mnie seryjnie nienawidzi! Nawet temu całemu Jacksonowi pozwoliła się poprawić, a mnie to chyba próbuje udupić! — Gwałtownym ruchem wysunął szufladę przy biurku i ukrył test pod notatkami z trygonometrii, licząc w duchu, że to ostatnie miejsce, w które zajrzy Sue, poszukując tego cholernego świstka.

— A może po prostu na ciebie leci, nie pomyślałeś o tym? — spytał zwisający z sufitu Peter, który właśnie gmerał u zapięcia swojego kostiumu, próbując zdjąć go bez urwania sobie głowy. — Cholerny Elektro! — warknął w końcu i wymęczony dokleił się tylko lepiej do sufitu, i wbił w Storma psie spojrzenie. — To ja sobie tutaj tak powiszę — mruknął wymownie.

Johnny westchnął i podniósł się z obrotowego krzesła, którym od pewnego czasu krążył w małym kółku w pobliżu biurka. — Chodź tutaj, ciućmo — skinął dłonią na Petera, a gdy ten zbliżył się wystarczająco, nadtopił nieco pogięte ząbki, rozdzielił je, póki były miękkie i pomógł chłopakowi wyswobodzić się z krepującego ruchy, pozacieranego w niektórych miejscach kostiumu.

— Wow, aglety też lepisz? — spytał Peter siadając w samej bieliźnie na zwolnionym fotelu. Johnny zacisnął wargi, powstrzymując się przed komentarzem na temat ciekawskich pajęczaków w bokserkach w kapitańskie tarcze, i poszedł pogrzebać w szafie, by znaleźć coś pasującego na Petera. Przecież nie mógł go puścić do domu, przez pół miasta, w samych gaciach. To nie tak, że nie podobałby mu się ten widok, bo pewnie spaliłby narzutę i znowu nadtopił podłogę, ale o tym nikt nie musiał wiedzieć.  
W szczególności Parker.

— Łap — rzucił w niego dresem i najmniejszą koszulką jaką miał.

— Kapitan Ameryka, serio? — zakpił Peter naciągając na siebie pożyczone ubrania. — Kto by pomyślał, że jesteś nerdem. — Johnny wzruszył ramionami. Do niektórych rzeczy zwyczajnie wolał się nie przyznawać, w każdym wypadku nie przy szerszej publiczności.

— Zbieraj się — miotnął w Petera zwiniętymi skarpetkami. — Pewnie zadzwonili już do twojej cioci i biedaczka odchodzi teraz od zmysłów.

— Nie mogli zadzwonić, nie było mnie nawet w szkole, więc niby skąd mieliby powód? — gderał Peter mocując się ze skarpetkami, które uparcie nie chciały wejść dalej niż za kostkę. Możliwe, że Johnny specjalnie dał mu te z podwójnym szyciem nad stopką. Możliwe, że po prostu lubił patrzeć na zapętlonego we własne kończyny Petera.

— To twoja wina! — rzucił Parker, gdy już uporał się ze skarpetkami; jedna z nich była wyraźnie luźniejsza, co sugerowało zerwanie zwężających ją dotąd nici.

— Oczywiście, że moja — potwierdził z kamienną twarzą Johnny i rozwalił się na rozmemłanym łóżku. — Ale teraz serio, zbieraj się, chłopie, bo skończysz ze szlabanem. Zaczai, Spider-man i szlaban. Nie sądzisz, że to powinno się wykluczać? Będziesz się wymykał przez okno, żeby dopaść buszującego w kolejnym banku Elektro?

Peter wymamrotał coś szybko w odpowiedzi.

— Głośniej.

— Już mam szlaban... — powtórzył Peter i Johnny mógłby przysiąc, że się zarumienił.

— No to masz przewalone, stary, bo już dawno po dobranocce. — Johnny uśmiechnął się niewinnie. — Masz bardzo, bardzo przewalone i lepiej módl się, żebyś w drodze do domu nie natknął się na jakiegoś superzłola, którym trzeba będzie się zająć.

— Mógłbyś mnie odwieźć — mruknął niewyraźnie Peter — Ale oczywiście tego nie zrobisz, bo lubisz się nade mną pastwić. — Johnny przewrócił się na brzuch i podczołgał bliżej brzegu łóżka.

— Weźmiesz mnie za to na korki — rzucił znienacka, wbijając w Petera wymowne spojrzenie.

— Tylko tyle? — spytał tamten podejrzliwie.

— Tylko tyle — Johny spłynął z łóżka i podszedł do fotela; kucnął przy nim, opierając się o nogi Petera. — I _aż_ tyle.To co, wchodzisz? Jeśli zawalę rok, Sue mnie zabije, ale to nic w porównaniu z tym, co zrobi ci ciotka, gdy odkryje twoje małe kłamstewka.

— Czasami jesteś takim fiutem — mruknął Peter, ale w jego głosie nie było złości. Johnny uśmiechnął się promiennie w odpowiedzi i wstał, ciągnąc chłopaka za sobą do pionu.

— Bierz te białe adidasy, są mniej więcej w twoim rozmiarze i zgarnij te smętne resztki z podłogi. Jeśli myślisz, że będę się bawił w twoją szwaczkę, to ta iskierka musiała tobą mocno przygrzmocić o ścianę — rzucił Storm i wyszedł z pokoju, dobrze wiedząc, że po chwili wstępnego zawieszenia, Peter podąży za nim. Czasami naprawdę nie rozumiał jakim cudem udawało się chłopakowi przeżyć.

Przecież wystarczyłby duży kapeć.

*

— Ta twoja komoda mnie ugryzła — miauknął żałośnie Peter, gdy dogonił go na korytarzu; pocierał nerwowo bolące ramię, ściskając pod pachą zwisające smętnie resztki kostiumu.

— Tak, zapomniałem wspomnieć, że trochę się agresywuje, gdy nie ma mnie w pobliżu.

Peter posłał mu obrażone spojrzenie i pozwijał materiał w coś przypominającego kokon, który następnie mocno przytulił.

 _Może nawet nie potrzeba by kapcia_ , pomyślał Johnny, _może wystarczyłaby mordercza komoda_.


End file.
